


All that I am

by afflatussolace



Series: where you go fate will surely follow [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dark Knight Questline (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers, Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Lalafell Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afflatussolace/pseuds/afflatussolace
Summary: He was all that she is, all that she had. And without him.. how could she think to face the cruelties of the world without crumbling to dust?Reuploaded from myblog. For the ffxivwrite2020 event held on tumblr.
Relationships: Fray Myste/Original Character(s), Fray Myste/Warrior of Light
Series: where you go fate will surely follow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	All that I am

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #01 - Crux  
>  _"the decisive or most important point at issue"_

  
  


“And so your nightmare ends. The fiend that lives only to devour your innocence will be forgotten as naught but a man who keeled over to the very sword he was meant to shatter.” Barely a whisper, and yet hoarse and filled with hurt was his voice, his eyes glimmered even as he knelt over her.

Between the stench of his blood and the tremble of his fingers as they stroked the back of her head, Illya could only manage a tearful whine.

“Oh come now, hero. You have lost nothing. Your story will go on, a tale told from a narrator more deserving of partaking in your adventures than me.”

That isn’t true. Stop this. Stop talking!

She’d speak her mind, as he always wanted and encouraged. She’d yell, kick and scream at the injustice of the world again. It would certainly bring him no small amount of joy. 

But she never had the courage to - never dared to speak out on impulse. 

For the Warrior of Light was meant to be the champion of the people, a woman who never went against the grain and served as much as she saved. Eorzea needs not a hero who would stand defiant against her own responsibilities, nobody would accept her that way.

He was her courage, her inside voice.. everything that she dared to not admit, he’d speak and yell out to this damned world if he could. For a long while, she could not understand his intent or his heart and chose to blind herself to the reasons behind his violent outbursts.

Perhaps she was afraid - afraid of this day.. where she’d no longer have this demon - this scapegoat to carry her burdens with. 

He was all that she is, all that she had. And without him.. how could she think to face the cruelties of the world without crumbling to dust?

“You are too important to die.”

She nearly chokes and forgets to breath, like the freezing coerthan air has finally frozen her lungs and left her still. But his shadow is soon to fade, and she will be left with nothing. 

A final wish to grant, a wish she should have granted him long, long ago.. and yet if she had, who was to say Fray wouldn’t have left her then? A tortured soul who finally spoke her mind with a shadow who loomed over her shoulder always, waiting for the day she would embrace him. 

For the last time, he pleads her by running his fingers through her pure white hair, and he grins beneath his mask when Illya finally leans closer to him.

“Curse the twelve… Curse the damned, useless twelve!”


End file.
